


Secrets and Fantasies

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to take matters into his own hands to ensure a night of passion with his new girlfriend Sari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Fantasies

Secrets and Fantasies: Tom and Sari

 

            “What is it about Fridays in the spring?” Sari Fredrikson mused to herself? She could practically feel the excitement level rise in the office today, starting quietly this morning to a near party-level atmosphere now at lunchtime. It made getting work done a challenge, especially if you were like Sari, and relished a quiet place to get work done in an orderly fashion. It wasn’t as if she was a wet blanket; far from it, she told herself. There was just a time and place for it, right? Finally having enough of enough, she grabbed her purse, intent on getting a panini from her favorite shop for lunch, regardless of the lunch she had packed for herself in the employee break room refrigerator. Before she could make a break for the elevator, Rumi, the office receptionist, showed up at her office door bearing a glossy white box. Tied with black ribbon, attached were a single red rose and a small envelope. Grinning mischievously at her, Rumi deposited the box on her desk with nary a word, just a wink, then turned and walked out.

            Smiling to herself, Sari sat back down in her chair, lunch temporarily forgotten. There was only one person this could be from. She slid the rose out from beneath the ribbon, carefully depositing it into her water bottle, for lack of a vase. So much for being an adult, she mused to herself. Next, she slowly slid her finger along the seal of the oddly heavy envelope, smiling at her name slashed across the front in bold black ink.  Pulling out the notecard she was startled to find a house key along with the note. Sari read it silently to herself, as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

 

My Darling Sari-

Ready for a Friday adventure?

Be at my place at 6pm, sharp.

Bring this box with you, and use the key to let yourself in.

P.S. Don’t actually open the box until you get there, its NSFW!

As always, your Tom

 

PPS: I mean it! Do NOT open this box at work!!

 

            She had to hand it to the man; he knew how to pique her curiosity. Now all Sari wanted to do was rip open the box, lunch be damned. A little peak couldn’t hurt right? Just as she was about to untie the black satin ribbon, Rumi peaked back in.

            “He said you’d ignore him. Looks like your man knows you well, huh?” She leaned in the doorway, watching intently. “Go on. Open it!”

            Damn it, Sari cursed to herself silently. Grinning she shook her head at Rumi, clearing her throat.

“He said that? Really? I guess I better prove him wrong then. Besides, if he says it isn’t suitable for work, I really shouldn’t. I guess I can wait a bit longer.”

Sari tossed the box onto a chair next to her coat and briefcase, as Rumi left once again. Leave it to Tom to subtly ensure her complicity by creating an ally of the office receptionist. Did the man’s charms know no bounds?

The next few hours at work passed at a snail’s pace. The glossy white box taunted Sari, catching her eye at the most inopportune times. What could be in there, she wondered. Tom had been an attentive boyfriend from the moment they had started dating just three months ago. She often received flowers both at home or at work, handwritten notes just because, her favorite tea and cookies in his cupboard. But never before had he sent an actual gift, and an apparently racy one at that. She couldn’t stand anymore waiting. Sending a final email and shuffling some papers into her briefcase, she left her office, tucking the white box under her arm as she entered the elevator. She felt as if the eyes of every person were on her, or rather on her box, judging her. She closed her palm around the key in her pocket, rubbing her thumb along the ridges like a worry stone. She couldn’t get out of here fast enough, she thought, uncomfortably. Stepping out of the elevator, she practically ran for the door and hailed a cab. Sinking into the backseat, Sari breathed a sigh of relief, muttering under her breath, “let the adventure begin!”

The ride to Tom’s flat felt interminable. Sari thought about opening the box in the cab, but she supposed that if it wasn’t safe for work, a cab wasn’t the best idea either. Finally, the cab lurched to a stop. She was finally here. Sari sprinted up the steps, and slid the key from her pocket into the lock. The warmth and peace of Tom’s flat soothed Sari’s frazzled state. She didn’t even bother taking off her coat or heels, just slid to the floor, leaning her back against the door, as she tugged at the black satin ribbon. It slid sinuously off the edge of the box as Sari lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous baby blue silk bra and panty set. It was lace edged and embroidered with a delicate, slightly darker blue swirl pattern. A diaphanous blue chiffon robe completed the set. Another small envelope was nestled inside the box.

 

Darling-

Aren’t you glad you didn’t open this at work?

You wouldn’t have been able to make eye contact with anyone for a week!

Be wearing this, in my bedroom at 6pm, sharp.

See you soon!

As always, Your Tom

 

P.S. The color reminded me of your eyes.

 

 

Well, this was a fascinating turn of events, Sari thought to herself. Who knew her boyfriend had a bossy side? She glanced at her watch. It was only 4:30. She had an hour and a half to kill. Slowly, Sari picked herself up off the floor. She deliberately hung up her coat, stashing her briefcase along with it. Grabbing her box, she slowly wandered around the apartment, distractedly. She wasn’t hungry, so the kitchen was out. She couldn’t concentrate on the telly. Finally she decided to take a bath. Surely Tom wouldn’t mind, and it would relax her. As she slipped into the tub, she wondered why she was suddenly nervous. Something about Tom’s whole tone in the notes today was different. Sighing to herself, Sari decided to relax. She would find out soon enough.

After nearly an hour, Sari finally abandoned the tub. Nothing said unsexy like pruney fingers, she thought to herself. After toweling off, she smoothed on some of the lotion she kept in her stash of necessities for overnight visits. Walking back into the bedroom, she dressed quickly. It was nearly 6pm. As she slipped on the silky robe, she mused to herself, “man’s got a good eye for lingerie. Fits and everything, wow.” And now, she waited.

And wait she did. Wait, wait, and wait. Of course he was late. Sari paced the floor. She peaked out the window. She sat on the edge of the bed and fidgeted. Finally she picked up the book Tom had left on his bedside table. Walking to a chair in the corner, she sat down and started to read. It was here Tom found her, curled up and oblivious to the world. Sari hadn’t even heard him come in. He always thought it was one of her more endearing traits, how lost she could get in a book. It was as if the outside world ceased to exist. Also, it made sneaking up on her and scaring the bejezus out of her hilarious. Tom slipped off his shoes in the entryway, deciding to have a bit of fun. Alas, this time it was not to be. Before he even took 3 steps, he heard,

“You’re late, Mister Hiddleston. What kind of game is this, making a girl dress up, then not even showing up on time?”

Sari closed the book with a smirk, looking over at Tom, mid-step across the room. He at least had the grace to look chagrined.

“I am sorry darling. My meeting with Luke ran long. You know how chatty that man can be. In my defense, I did text you, but your phone must be off.”

This time Sari looked embarrassed. Her phone indeed was off, stashed in her briefcase in the hall. Grinning, she shrugged.

“Oh well. You’re here now. How was your day?” Sari stood as Tom walked over to her, smiling she wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

Tom smiled as he wound a lock of Sari’s hair around his finger. “Boring, with the exception of surprising you, darling. Tell me, how long did you manage to wait before opening your little gift?” He grinned down at her, arching his eyebrow expectantly.

“All afternoon, thanks very fucking much! I was about to open it, and then Rumi said you’d told her I wouldn’t last. Tell me, how long did it take you to charm the receptionist?”

Tom rolled his eyes as he slipped his hand down to Sari’s waist, pulling her closer. Whispering in her ear he replied, “No time at all love, obviously.”

“Yes, because no one can resist the famous Hiddleston charm, right?”

“Well, you’re doing a fair job of it right now, darling.”

“Hmmm….let me show you how grateful I am for my new gift then, shall I?” Sari slid her hands down the planes of his chest, looping her fingers into his belt and tugging him towards the bed. She began unbuckling his belt as she slid back onto the bed, pulling it through the loops with a force that made Tom’s knees buckle. Before she could unbutton or unzip them, however, Tom’s hands stopped her, gently pulling away.

“Not tonight, love.”

Sari looked up at him confusedly. “What do you mean, not tonight? Am I wearing this for my health? Did you need something new to look at, Hiddleston? What the hell..”

Before she could go any further Tom stopped her, gently placing his hand over her mouth.

“Hush. Just listen for a bit, all right? Now, we’ve been dating for nearly three months now, and so far things have been wonderful. But I noticed something a couple weeks ago. You always take control when it comes to sex. Not only that, but you focus nearly all of your time on me. Now, most men wouldn’t complain about that, and for the most part, darling; I love it. But maybe you can explain to me, why that is?”

Sari pulled back, removing Tom’s hand from her mouth. She frowned at him, stopping and starting several times before giving up and lapsing into silence. As Tom slid onto the bed, sitting next to her, he took her hand and she began to speak.

“I guess it’s because in all my past relationships, that’s just the way things worked. If we were having sex, I was on top; I was the one doing the work. No one seemed to really be able to; you know…” she trailed off embarrassed. “So, if I wanted something done right, I had to do it myself. And eventually every guy I was with either didn’t bother trying or gave up, because I couldn’t.”

Tom slowly stroked his thumb in circles across her hand. Finally he said, “So, darling. If I’m to understand correctly, you only orgasm when you are in control, is what you are saying. Have you ever, during oral?”

“No. Like I said, it didn’t work, and the few who tried said it was my fault. And I thought they were right, so I figured, if I took control of things, it wouldn’t be an issue anymore.”

Tom sighed. “Well, love. Let me tell you something, they were utter cocks. It was not your fault and now I’m going to prove it to you, here tonight. Are you willing to try something with me?”

Sari wrapped the filmy robe tightly around herself. “You don’t have to do this. I mean, things are fine the way they are, aren’t they? Why change anything?”

“Because things aren’t fine the way they are, love. You have just as much right to this as anyone else does. And I honestly hate the fact that there is this huge chunk of yourself that you’ve been hiding from me. This is a problem and we, or I am going to fix it.” Tom stood up, and walked to the nightstand. Pulling open the drawer he withdrew a black eye mask. Slowly he slipped it over Sari’s face, until both eyes were completely covered. “Just trust me, love. Okay?”

“Why the eye mask, Thomas?”

“Because if you see what I’m about to do from second to second you’ll tense up and argue with me. This way, you’ll focus more on the sensations, not just what’s about to happen next. “

“What if I don’t like it? What if it doesn’t work?”

“Shhh, darling. Just try to relax ok? If it doesn’t work or you feel uncomfortable, we’ll stop ok?”

Sari felt the bed dip behind her. Tom brushed her hair to the side, slowly kissing her neck, inhaling her scent. As he nipped at the shell of her ear, he slowly slid the robe down her arms, tossing it on the floor. His fingers traced a line slowly up her spine and across the planes of her shoulders, eliciting a slight shiver in response. He leaned in and followed the path of his fingers with soft kisses as if anointing her heavenly body. Quietly in her ear he growled, “Lay back on the bed for me, love.”

Accordingly, Sari lay back, stretching across the bed, She heard Tom snicker quietly.

“Gorgeous Sari. Not what I had in mind. But you are blindfolded, so I’ll help you out.” Grabbing her legs, he pulled her around, repositioning her just so. Sliding his hands up her arms, he grasped her wrists and pulled them above her head.

“Hold on tight to the posts in the headboard and don’t let go until I say so, alright love?”

Sari nodded.

“Sari, darling, I need you to talk to me, ok? This isn’t all or nothing, you do need to participate, love. Are you ok so far?”

Sari nodded then spoke quietly. “Yes, So far so good.”

“Good. Thank you, love.”

Tom straddled Sari on the bed, his arms bracketing hers as he leaned in, kissing her slowly from her forehead to the tip of her nose to her lips in a trail of adoration. Gently he sucked on her upper lip, then the lower one before parting her lips with his tongue. He kissed her as if he would never see her again, over and over until he felt Sari arch underneath him, and wrap a leg around his thigh.

Slowly he kissed a trail down her throat, stopping here and there to nip and suck at the sensitive spots on her neck, earning him a gasp from Sari. He grinned then, knowing he was on the right path.

“You like that, love?” he mumbled as he sucked on the sweet spot just below her earlobe. “Mmmm, I know you do.” He stopped, leaning back as if to survey his handiwork. Sari frowned at the sudden change as Tom grinned. He watched her squirm as he leisurely unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

“You want more, Sari, darling?”

“Yes”

“Yes, what?”

“Umm…yes, please?”

“Manners will get you everywhere, darling. As you wish.” Tom slid his fingertip along the scalloped lace edge of Sari’s bra, tracing the delicate line as he hooked a finger inside it and pulled it down, leaning in to flick his tongue against the rosy pink nipple. He followed suit with the other breast, the filmy fabric trussing them high and round, as he licked and kissed a trail between them, feeling Sari’s heartbeat pounding beneath them. Smiling to himself as he watched her reaction, he continued south, an explorer bent on exploring new territory.

He discovered a new sensitive spot that elicited a gasp, on her ribcage just behind her right breast. He kissed and traced his tongue over the small scar on her right hip, appendix, she said. He rubbed his five o’clock shadow against the ticklish spot just left of her belly button as she gasped and moaned. Biting her lower lip, she proclaimed he was torturing her, sweet torment, she said.

Tom stood up and moved off the bed, watching Sari again as he quickly unzipped and removed his pants, not wanting to loose momentum. He could see her frustration rise as she clenched her legs together, looking for anything to ease the pressure he could see building. He slowly grasped one ankle, and slid his hand up her leg, fingertips swirling over her smooth skin. As he did, he gently pulled her legs apart, until he was kneeling between them. He leaned in and placed slow, kisses up her inner thighs as he slowly stroked a finger up and down her slit through her panties.

Sari gasped, suddenly, breaking the quiet tension in the room. She suddenly tried to pull away, but Tom was there, holding her. In a flash, he was next to her, holding her close as she whimpered.

“What is it love? What’s wrong? Is it too much? He stroked her hair, whispering to her as she stuttered, gasping for air.

After a moment, Sari whispered, “Sorry. Momentary panic. It was um; it was really good up until that point. I swear. I have an idea that might help, if you are ok with it.”

Sighing with the relief that she didn’t want to give up, he kissed her neck as he whispered in her ear, “Whatever it is, I am game, baby. Tell me.”

Sari grabbed his hand, and with a bravery she didn’t feel, guided it to her panties. Her hand on top of his; she guided them underneath the waistband and to her wet heat. Slowly Sari pushed Tom’s fingers in, as she opened up for him, manipulating his hand so that his thumb worked her clit in slow hard circles as his fingers plunged in and out. When she was sure of herself and could trust her own reactions, she slowly pulled her hand away, letting Tom take over.

She was amazing, Tom thought, as he watched her, getting lost in her every movement. She was so strong, so brave. He loved watching her finally lay back and open herself up to this. He grasped the flimsy ties of her panties and tugged, tossing it across the room in his excitement as his tongue darted out and swirled over Sari’s clit. This was it, the moment he had waited for. Sari’s moans were like a symphony in his ears as he sucked gently, his fingers stroking her of their own volition. He used his free hand to hold her still, as her hips started moving, straining against him. As he glanced up at her, he knew she was close, so close to tumbling over that edge.

Tom slid up next to her, biting her earlobe as he whispered, “Sari, Darling. I want you to come for me. Right now. Do you understand me?”

That voice, deeply commanding, so posh. It would always be her undoing. His hand never left her as she arched, clenching around him, shuddering shaking with her release. She was breathless, boneless, and euphoric.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Tom finally removed the eye mask from Sari’s face. Slowly she blinked up at him, sweetly, almost sleepily. He had covered them with a blanket, and gazed down at her, propped up on one arm.

“Hi.” She smiled up at him, sheepishly.

“Hi there.” He grinned, in spite of himself.

“That was…wow. Thank you, Thomas. Really” She leaned in to kiss him.

“Darling, there’s no need. It’s what you do in a relationship. I believe it’s called reciprocity. You know, you do for me, I do for you…”

Sari grinned at his cheeky tone. “Ah, is that what this is, a relationship. I had no idea.”

“Damn right it is. And FYI, that is something I plan on doing much more of in the upcoming days, weeks and months.”

“Hmmm. I guess I could learn to be okay with that. If I have to.”

“Cheeky, darling. Yes, you have to. I insist. And this is only the beginning.”

Sari cocked her eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. “Beginning of what, darling?”

“Everything. I want to know everything. Every wish you ever had, every fantasy, every secret, all of it. You don’t have to tell it to me all at once, but at least tell me something now, please?”

Grinning, Sari pushed Tom over, straddling him. As she leaned down to kiss him she said, “Well there is this one dream I had one time…”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
